Thoughts of the New Girl
by Cemarkah
Summary: No one likes being the new girl, but drama this early? It's kind of ridiculous. KT's thoughts on Eddie, Patricia and her life at Anubis House. TWO-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own House of Anubis or KT Rush.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Look.

I'm new here, right? I'm not going to be welcomed right away. That's really OK. I'm good at making friends. I always have been. I'm like a chameleon; I can adapt myself to any type of social circumstance, even if it's the kind of society that I wouldn't normally choose. But these people (well, Patricia) are making it very, very hard to be friends with them. Most of the boys are either weird or nerdy. Joy and Mara are nice, but Patricia creates so much tension that I can't even talk to them without her making some snarky remark. In my head, I call her Patty, because that's what I called my great aunt, who liked to yell at people and adored double standards.

I think Nina Martin is at the center of all this. I don't know much about her, but from the way I see the Anubis residents looking at me, I can tell that they think I'm trying to replace her or something. She was the new girl once, too. Don't they get by now that first impressions aren't always right?

This would be _so _much easier if I didn't have a mission. I'm not ready for this kind of stuff. I'm not brave, and I'm fine with admitting that to myself. But Grandpa had seemed really serious, and now he was dead. This was the least I could do for him. At first, I had thought he was insane, but I had come anyway. Then, when I stepped inside the house, somehow I just knew that this wasn't a game invented by the crazed fantasies of a dying man. So I determined to follow his instructions and prevent the great evil.

But I didn't really know what I was doing. Grandpa's words hadn't been the most understandable. I wandered around, hoping to stumble upon something that would tell me what I should do next. Until...

Eddie.

So I dated a lot of guys back home. I mean, a LOT. I have a really outgoing personality, which means I can talk to just about anyone. For some reason, guys always mistake my enthusiasm for flirting. And once they ask me out, I usually say yes, because I'm flattered and they look so cute when they're nervous. I broke up with my last boyfriend just about a week before Grandpa died.

After that, I swore off dating for a while. It was too much of a mess, I was grieving, I was moving, I would be in a different country. The list went on and on. Then I came to Anubis house, and I met Eddie. At first, he creeped me out with his staring and his stalking. At other times, he'd look scared and confused, like a lost child.

I could tell he was a bad boy. Or at least, he liked to think he was a bad boy or actually had been at some point in the past. And he had dated Patricia, who was now my new roommate. I really don't understand the whole opposites attract adage. It doesn't follow through in real life, in my experience. So I saw the bad boy in there somewhere.

But Eddie, there's something different about him, you know? He has so much confidence, and though it can sometimes become arrogance, it's better than the attitudes of most of the spineless Brit boys I've met so far. It's strangely...inspiring. I haven't known him for very long, and I still think he's a little strange, but I feel safe around him anyway. Like he'll do anything for me. Like he'll protect me.

And though I'd never date him, EVER, I can't deny to myself that I think I'm starting to fall for him. Of course, I'll deny it to anyone who asks. I don't want consider the possibility that I might like him. I thought I wouldn't want to be in a relationship for a long time after Grandpa died. It won't happen. I'd never do that to another girl, especially not one who looks at my head like she wants to bite it off.

But no one can stop me from thinking about it.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I know most of you are pretty mad about Nina leaving, but don't kill me if I say KT is my new favorite character. I don't know why, but I think she's exactly what HOA needed, similar to Nina but her own character completely. **

**Review! If I get enough reviews on this one-shot I may do another one for KT or a different HOA student.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Short update on what I'd ****_like _****to believe is going on in KT's thoughts. **

* * *

Why does it have to be this way? WHY? I get that they dated. I get that she still likes him. But does that mean he has to take her back? After she broke his heart?

I know I'm jealous. I know that's why I feel this way. No, I don't hate Patricia. She can be a real piece of work sometimes, but she's not half bad, once she stops pouring breakfast liquids all over you. She can be loud, and annoying, and rude, but she's not a bad person. She's stood by me. She wouldn't stand by me if she could read my thoughts, though. I like him, OK? I LIKE EDDIE MILLER.

But nothing will happen. That has not changed. Even less of nothing can happen, now that they've kissed and now that their relationship is on the road to recovery. And my heart breaks, silently, because it is allowed to tell no one that it is breaking. It screams a million silent questions. What were you going to tell me the day of the eclipse? Why did you hold my hand? Were you just playing games with the new, susceptible, American girl? I was reconsidering my decision to stay away from you, and then you went and ruined it all and went crawling back to her.

When Patricia asked me if I liked him, I lied again. I wonder how many times I'll have to lie before I become a bad person. I didn't even really help her. I'm not stupid. I knew he didn't think I was asking about how he felt about Patricia; I was asking about how he felt about me. Which he made very clear.

It's not happening.

Ever.

I just don't understand why it couldn't have.


End file.
